The present invention relates to an air target firing structure and particularly to an automatic clay target firing structure for consecutively discharging clay targets upwards in the air for use in clay target shooting sport.
Conventional clay target shooting sport usually has one person manually firing clay targets in the air to enable another person to shoot the clay targets. The number of clay targets being shot down is counted in the scores of the game. Such an approach cannot provide stable firing time and height for the clay targets. Moreover, with one person taking care of firing the clay targets while another person shooting, the game is dull. It cannot create the excitement of consecutive shooting.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to provide an automatic and consecutive target firing structure for consecutively discharging clay targets in the air from varying spots at selected speeds to reach selected heights without skewing to allow one or more person to participate shooting.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.